Troublemaker
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Based on the video for "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs. Luffy is a bit OOC in this fic. What happens when Luffy goes to a cafe and finds a spunky waitress?


The first time I ever saw her was the first time I knew I never wanted to be without her. I walked into a little café called "Tangerine and Cream" and sat down. She was a waitress at the time, so she came to my table and took my order. I smiled. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long orange hair, a body most women would kill for, but what really caught my attention was her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black lace skirt that stopped about mid thigh, with a white tank top and the black apron. I watched as she began to walk away, before another customer decided it would be a good idea to slap her ass. I was pissed! Sure this was the first time I had met the girl, but I felt the need to protect her. I made a move to get up, but she did something that surprised me. She had picked up a water jug and began refilling the other mans water. He looked up at her with a look I wanted to wipe off his face. She smiled down at him as she overfilled the glass causing water to flow into his lap.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry!" She told the customer sarcastically as she walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. I stayed in my seat and smiled. I liked this girl. She was everything I was looking for in a woman. Unfortunately for us, the customer complained to a woman with blue hair, I'm guessing the manager. She called the orange haired goddess over and I listened to the conversation.

"Nami, listen. I gave you this job because you needed the money. This is the third customer that you have pissed off this week! I'm sorry but that is the last straw, I have to let you go," the blue haired woman said.

"Are you serious, Nojiko? You own this place! You're really gonna pick the customers over your sister?!" Nami fought back. Nojiko shook her head.

"I'm not picking them over you, but I'm here to make money. Having you work here and treat the customers like you do is not good for business. I'm sorry Nami, you will always be my sister but I have to let you go," she replied. Although I do find myself agreeing with Nojiko, it wasn't Nami's fault! I watched as Nami took off her apron and threw it on the floor. She looked over at me and gave a small smile accompanied with a shrug as she walked out. I began to sink into my chair thinking I would never see her again. Oh how wrong I was.

I saw her again about 2 months later. I had walked into my favourite music store looking for a CD that had been realised the previous week. She had gotten a job as a sales clerk. I watched as she was putting away CD's and in her hands, I saw the CD I was looking for. It was a perfect opportunity to talk to her. I tapped her shoulder catching her attention. She removed her headphones and smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked me. She had the voice of an angel. I gave her a smile.

"That CD you're holding is actually the CD I am here looking for," I told her. She looked down before looking back at me.

"Here you go then," she said as she handed it to me. I stayed in the store a little longer to watch her. She put her headphones back on and began to dance around a little. I looked on as another customer tried to get her attention and she just ignored. I watched even longer as the ignored customer complained to the manager. This one a scrawny man with a large mouth and heart framed rose glasses.

"Hey, Nami, I've gotten some complaints about you again. I warned you about what would happen didn't I? I gotta cut you loose, girl," the man said. Nami shrugged. She looked back at me and winked before walking out of the store. I smiled to myself and walked to the cash register. I knew I would see her again.

It was another 3 weeks before I saw her again. I was on my way to meet some buddies. To be honest, I don't know what prompted me to look into the store window, but I did. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, dressing some mannequins. I stopped to observe her. Her long orange hair was tied in a single braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a sheer long sleeved top. She was beautiful. Of course, she always was. It took a few minutes, but she finally noticed me staring. I gave her what I hoped was my brightest smile, and watched as she fumbled with the arms of the mannequin. I laughed as she lost her balance and fell on one of the mannequins. At that point in time one of my buddies, Sanji had approached me. I looked at the beauty struggling with the mannequins one last time before walking away. Sanji had the reputation of being a ladies man, and I personally did NOT want to share the gorgeous woman I had found. I cared about this woman. I don't know how it happened, but I truly believe it was love at first sight. At least on my end anyway.

Later that night, we had all decided to go to the bar called "One Piece". It was our favourite place to go, there was always great food, and great music. Usopp had been in the middle of explaining a story when Sanji had interrupted him saying something about the beautiful group of women that had just walked in.

"Do you see that? Look at all those beauties! All in one place too! This is my lucky day!" Sanji exclaimed, drooling a little bit. I looked up to see my Nami, her blue haired sister, a woman with black hair, one with blonde and another with light blue hair. I didn't pay attention to any of the other girls, I saw Nami alone. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a long loose grey tank top, a knit blue cardigan, and black flats. She was stunning. I know the other guys were staring as well because after a few seconds, the group of girls seemed to realized and waved. They looked away but I found that I couldn't. The woman that I had been pining for, for months was here, and she wasn't working. I found myself getting up to walk towards her. In the process of me getting up, she had managed to walk into a waiter who was bringing drinks to a table, knock over the waiter, and spill drinks on the people who were sitting at the bar as well. I ran over and grabbed her arm. As we turned around, the bouncer was already there. He forced Nami and myself to leave the bar, not that I was really complaining.

"Hey, you're that guy. From the café and the music store," she said as she looked over at me. I looked at her and realized that I was still holding her arm. I left go and sent her a smile.

"Yea! I'm Luffy!" I said happy at the fact that she remembered me. She smiled and offered her hand.

"I'm Nami, nice to finally meet you," she said with a giggle. "Wanna go get something to eat? Since we were kicked out and all."

"Yea! I know a place that makes a great steak!" I shook her hand, and dragged her along to "Jolly Roger" the place that was known for their steak.

We talked and laughed for hours at "Jolly Roger", and at the end of the night, I asked her on an official date. She agreed. That was over 3 years ago, and we've been inseparable ever since.


End file.
